Beautiful Disaster
by Writie
Summary: Just as Trish begins to fall in love with Jeff Hardy, he leaves the WWE. Months later she is a completely different person from when he left. Will Jeff ever return to the WWE? How has Trish been doing? Other Superstars, plus twists, turns and SURPRISES!


**Beautiful Disaster**

**Starring:** Various WWE Superstars, and some surprises!!

**Summary:** Just as Trish begins to fall in love with Jeff Hardy, he leaves the WWE. Months later she is a completely different person from when he left. Will Jeff ever return to the WWE? How has Trish been doing? Other Superstars, plus twists, turns and SURPRISES!

**Rated:** R( I don't know why, just in case)

**A/N:** I started writing this months ago. I got writer's block, but finally an idea came to me. I was originally only going to keep it going for a couple of chapters, but if everyone likes it I may decide to keep it going longer. The title was taken from a Kelly Clarkson Song, which will be used in the story. Hope you guys like it and please read and review cause knowing what you guys think means a lot to me!-Your friend Writie

She stood there in shock as she became numb to feeling and deaf to sound, all alone in her own zone, only slightly aware of what was going on around her. She felt distant from everything and everyone. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time. She couldn't feel a thing, yet at the same time was overwhelmed with emotion. Complicated feelings that she couldn't sort out. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard. It couldn't be true. She felt her heart sinking and ripping apart at the same time. Everything around her seemed to fade as the past few weeks played through her mind, she searched for an answer wondering how and why she had gotten to this moment. She was desperate for an answer. She flashed back to when it all really started. She never knew then that it was the beginning of something so amazing and the ending of everything that meant anything to her.

Beginning of Flashback

She had managed to fall completely in love with him over the past few weeks, even though they hadn't been together that long. It was one of those kind of loves you knew, and could just feel the moment you met the person. The kind of love that lasts a lifetime. She could feel it in his words, each breath he took, the texture of his skin, the softness of his hair, and his gentle kiss. Although they hadn't been together long they had known each other for a while, so it wasn't like this was a fling. No matter how many bumps she had to take, photoshoots she had to do, or being on the road most of her time couldn't take this feeling away. No one could take him away. No one really saw it coming, but you could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was one of those soulmate, puppy-eyed looks. It really did feel like there was no one else in the room when they looked at each other. She stood backstage watching his match on a monitor. He was facing wacko Steven Richards, and his physcho girlfriend stood at ringside watching the match with a slight twitch. Trish had just beaten her at Wrestlemania for the women's title, and Victoria hadn't been the same since. She had always been crazy, but now she seemed dazed. Trish became angry as she watched Victoria get involved in the match. The match continued and Trish smiled as her man went up for the Swanton Bomb. Victoria grabbed his leg and that was all it took to send Trish flying down the ramp. She took care of Victoria with a chick kick and cheered as Jeff won the match. She climbed in the ring and celebrated his victory with him. Their finger's intertwined as she smiled at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He returned her gaze. They made their way up the ramp hand in hand. When they got backstage the gazing into each other's eyes and smiling didn't stop, it just became more intense.

"Would you two please do us all a favor and get a room?" Terri joked with a smile.

"We're just sitting next to each other." Trish reasoned slightly blushing.

"Yeah, but you have that "look," I think I'd rather see two people all over each other than that look. You two make me sick." Terri laughed. Their smiles just deepened as they looked at each other then back at Terri.

"We're in love" Trish smiled snuggling closer to Jeff.

"If you really want us to make out we will." Jeff shrugged with a smirk.

"I think I'll go puke now." Terri rolled her eyes with a grin as she walked away. They resumed the cuddling giving each other small kisses every so often.

Trish and Lita drive around in her car looking for a lingerie place they had heard about. It was supposed to be really nice. A lot of famous celebrities went shopped there. They pulled up to the store and walked through the doors. That was one perk of traveling with the WWE, you got to see so many new places and shop at new stores.

"Maybe I'll get something for Matt." Lita smiled as she picked up a piece of lingerie.

"Funny, but I don't think he'd fit in that." Trish joked. Lita flung a thong at her and she let out a giggle.

"You know what I mean, and maybe you could get something for Jeff." Lita grinned with a suggestive look, making Trish blush. "Who would have thought, you and Jeff?" She marveled.

"I really love him." Trish admitted.

"He loves you too." Lita smiled with a nod.

"No one's ever made me feel like this before, you know what I mean?" Trish explained.

"Like your special? Like your the only girl in the world? Like he adores you? Like your the best thing that's ever happened to him? Like he's the best thing that's ever happened to you? Yeah, I know the feeling. It's love. You two remind me of me and Matt in some ways." Lita answered a bit reminiscent. "He definitely seems happier since you to started dating." She admitted.

"I'm happier too." Trish smiled happily. As she said this, Lita looked down at a piece of lingerie she had been holding as if she was thinking about something that had been bothering her.

"Have you notice if Jeff has been acting weird lately?" Lita asked with a look of concern.

"You mean the puppy-eyed look?" Trish smirked.

"No, just weird." Lita answered. "Not so much lately, like when he is around you, but at other times. Before you two got together he seemed like her wasn't really happy, almost depressed. Like there was a sadness around him, like there was something missing. Sometimes he just seems distant. Maybe it's just me." She explained.

"You don't think something's wrong do you?" Trish asked.

"I don't think so. I probably shouldn't have even brought it up. I wouldn't worry about it." Lita replied shaking her head. "So, were still going on a double date right?" She questioned.

"As far as I know, unless you and Matt have other plans." Trish answered.

"We're still going." Lita nodded. "Your good for Jeff. I think your just what he needed. If anyone can make him happy it's you." She added putting her arm around Trish in a slight hug.

Trish walked down the hall of the Raw arena with Lita by her side. They both carried their bags from the store as they talked and giggled.

"I wonder if the guys talk about us as much as we talk about them." Trish smiled.

"I doubt it, they're probably too busy talking about sports, or playing video games, or whatever guys do. Lita joked with a laugh as Trish joined in with a chuckle. J.R. approached the ladies a bit frantically.

"Trish, have you seen Jeff Hardy? He's late as usual, and he has a match tonight. It's bad enough when a superstar shows up late, but when they don't show at all......." J.R. began as his voice trailed off. "Some of WWE superstars could be fired for this sort of thing. We believe Jeff is a valuable asset to the company. We don't want to lose Jeff but......." J.R. continued his voice trailing off as Trish stared at him in worry.

"The show can go on without him and it's just one night, I'm sure he will show." Lita offered.

"That's not the point. That's the problem, this hasn't just been a one time thing." J.R. replied. Trish hadn't known where Jeff was either. She knew that Jeff had shown up late a few times, but didn't think it was anything serious. Vince McMahon made his way toward them. If Vince was getting involved then it must have been serious.

"Have either of you ladies seen Jeff Hardy?" Vince asked in a serious businesslike tone.

"No, I haven't seen him." Lita shrugged.

"I don't know where he is but I'm sure he'll be here soon." Trish added as J.R. gave her a hopeless look.

"Well, if or when you see him, would you please tell him Mr. McMahon would like to have a word with him." Vince replied abruptly as he turned and walked away. J.R. followed with a disappointed look. Trish looked at Lita worriedly, who looked back not knowing what to say.

"I hope he's ok." Trish frowned biting her lower lip.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lita offered. "I don't think anything happened to him." She added.

"Why else would he be doing this?" Trish answered.

"I don't know. I told you I didn't think he seemed happy. Maybe this is his way of showing it." Lita explained.

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Trish asked with a puzzled look. "Whenever were together he seems happy." She added.

"Whatever is going on with him, I don't think it has anything to do with you. I mean, he loves you, and you make him happier than I have seen him in months." Lita replied. "I'm sure he'll show up soon." He continued. "I'll see you later, I have to go." She added rubbing Trish's arm with concern as she walked away. Trish continued to walk down the hall worriedly. Why was he doing this? Maybe she should go wait for him in the parking lot. Or, maybe he was already in his locker room and there was nothing to worry about. She hurried through the arena and down the hall to Jeff's locker room. She knocked on the door and opened it. Nothing. She shut the door with disappointment and walked back down the hall. She looked up from the floor, and there Jeff was walking towards her, with headphones on and his head to the ground, as he looked at the floor. She sighed with relief and ran towards him.

"Jeff!" Trish exclaimed happily. He looked up from the floor and pulled the headphones off. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Whoa, what's this for?" Jeff laughed.

"You had me worried sick." Trish yelled, pushing him as he laughed. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was on my way here." Jeff replied simply.

"Maybe you should start arriving earlier." Trish suggested.

"I'm not that late." Jeff replied with a grin placing his hand on her waist.

"I'm not joking. This is serious. Vince wants to talk to you." Trish explained.

"Should I be scared?" Jeff asked mockingly rolling his eyes.

"Why are you being like that?" Trish questioned with concern.

"Come on, what can he do? Fire me? He'd be doing me a favor." Jeff shrugged.

"How can you say that?" Trish asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I thought you loved wrestling." She frowned.

"I do....." Jeff replied as his voice trailed off. "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately." He added with a shrug. He could tell his honestly was bothering her. Trish just looked at him growing even more concerned.

"Maybe we should talk tonight after the show." Trish suggested.

"I thought we had that date with Matt and Lita." Jeff reminded.

"We do, but this is important and we can still talk." Trish insisted. "Even after the date if you want to talk privately." She added. "Maybe talking with Lita and Matt would help." She continued.

"Help with what?" Jeff frowned.

"Jeff, are you happy?" Trish asked suddenly. Jeff smiled, a bit caught off-guard and pulled her into a hug.

"You make me happy." He answered. Their foreheads touched and he softly kissed her.

"You should go see Mr. McMahon." Trish admitted as Jeff sighed.

"I will. I'll go right now." Jeff replied.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight?" Trish questioned.

"See you tonight." Jeff repeated. He placed on last kiss on her lips before making his way down the hall.

Trish spent the entire double date feeling like she was pretending nothing was wrong, when she didn't even know what was wrong, or if it was nothing at all. Lita and Matt had already went hone and now Trish and Jeff walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. Trish studied his face longing to say something, he looked as if he was deep in thought and had been so quiet all night long. She slowly stopped walking and pulled him back towards her. He turned to face her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She wished they could stay like this forever, together without a care in the world. But things weren't that simple and she could tell something had been bothering him that night. Now that she thought about it, she could She could tell something had been bothering him for the past few weeks and it had probably been even longer than that.

"Jeff....." Trish began. He slightly smiled and his feature lightened as he placed a hand on her face. He gazed at her, taking her in. "What?" She asked with a smile. He was staring at her as if he adored her, and she knew he did. Sometimes silence, and being able to gaze into each other's eyes, and just be, was enough.

"Your just so beautiful." Jeff answered. A smile played across her face as her lips met his in a gentle kiss.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Trish questioned.

"Nothing." Jeff shook his head.

"Talk to me. Tell me what your feeling. I don't understand what's going on with you. I need to understand so please talk to me. Every good relationship has communication, we need to be open and honest with each other." Trish explained.

"I love you. What we have is amazing, and what's going on with me isn't about us. It has nothing to do with us. It's me. I just don't wanna be in the WWE anymore. I haven't wanted to be for months. I've lost my passion for it." Jeff admitted finally. Trish's heart sank.

"You wanna leave the WWE? Jeff, I don't understand it, your one of WWE's most successful superstars.The fans love you, do you know how many wrestlers would love to be in your shoes and have your popularity and opportunities? Some people would die for it. You have no reason to feel that way. And then there's us. You belong in the WWE, just like you belong with me." Trish insisted.

"Yeah, your right." Jeff agreed nodding his head looking distant. She just didn't understand. He looked away from her again and she pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be ok." Trish reassured speaking more to herself then to him as her voice trembled. She closed her eyes tightly trying to convince herself of it.

End of Flashback

That had happened just last week so why didn't she see this coming?

"Trish, hello, Trish?" Stacy repeated. Stacy's voice snapped her back to reality, in which she continued to stand there with a blank stare, motionless, still processing what she had just been told.

"Did you hear me?" Stacy asked. "Jeff and the WWE have parted ways. The WWE has severed all ties with him. Apparently this has been going on for months. I guess Jeff just doesn't want to be here anymore." She explained. "Or at least that's what I have been hearing. You know how rumors are." She laughed trying to lighten the situation. Stacy's smile faded as Trish just continued to stare at her emotionally not saying a word. Trish's vision became blurred as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. You must be crushed." Stacy frowned sympathetically as she hugged Trish attempting to console her. The tears dropped down her face and Trish wope then away. "You must have really loved him, I knew you had gotten serious, but I didn't know it was that serious." She continued.

"Where is he?" Trish asked quickly pulling out of the hug.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's still here." Stacy replied. Trish quickly walked down the hall. Who would have thought Jeff's last match with the WWE would have been against the Rock? She couldn't believe her had wrestled his last match. It seemed so weird to think about. If he thought he was leaving without talking to her first he was wrong. She at least deserved an explanation on why he couldn't have told her. Why the hell did she have to hear it from Stacy Keibler, and not him? She continued walking down the hall growing even more upset with each step she took. She looked up from the floor and spotted Lita walking toward her with a look of concern.

"I'm so sorry Trish." Lita apologized. "Matt and I are just as upset as you are." She added.

"Have you seen...." Trish began.

"He's in the parking lot getting ready to leave and probably trying to get up the balls to come talk to you." Lita answered.

"Thanks." Trish uttered quickly walking toward the exit door.

"Trish.....just....try and understand where he is coming from." Lita called as Trish looked back. She continued down the hall and kicked open the exit door violently. She stormed into the parking lot and slowed down her pace when she spotted Jeff sitting all alone on the hood of his car, His back towards her. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes as she looked at him helplessly, she was so in love with him.

(Kelly Clarkson song)

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven then a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just aint right, it just aint right

Oh, and I don't know

I don't know what he's after.

But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?

Trish had already wiped the tears from her face. She approached the car with her arms folded and he turned around as he noticed her.

"So, you weren't even gonna tell me you were leaving?!" Trish exclaimed.

"Of coarse I was, I just needed some time to think." Jeff insisted jumping up from the car.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think now won't you?!" Trish cried. "God Jeff, Your so selfish!" She added angrily.

"Maybe your right, maybe I am being selfish. But what else am I supposed to do? Stay here when it's not where I want to be anymore? If you felt the way I do, you'd want to leave too." Jeff explained.

"Then where do you wanna be?" Trish cried.

"My heart just isn't in the WWE anymore. I love wrestling but I've lost my passion for it. My drive. I have so many things I want to do and the crazy schedules we have doesn't allow me to do it. I have other dreams. I want to focus on my music." Jeff answered. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." He added.

"Then where does that leave us?" Trish asked emotionally, tears streaming down her face.

(KC song)

He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage then a soul should see

And do I try to change him?

So hard not to blame him.

Hold on tight, hold on tight.

Oh, and I don't know

I don't know what he's after.

But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?

"It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to wait for me, or continue to have a relationship with someone you'll never see. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." Jeff answered. "As much as I love you, and God knows I love you with everything I have, I know I have to let go." He continued emotionally as tears fell down his face. As he said this Trish cried even harder and he tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Did you even think of how this would effect me?" Trish yelled.

"It's effecting me too. I want to leave the WWE but that doesn't mean I want to leave you, I lost my passion for wrestling some where along the lines but I've never lost my passion for you. I never lost my love for you, I never will. I don't wanna do it but I have too. I wish we could still be together, but then I'd really be being selfish. I can't hold you back, so I have to let go." Jeff cried. "Trish, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed trying to hug her again. She continued to push him away, still crying.

(KC Song)

I'm longin for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of miracle

Waiting so long

So long

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the ends he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

Oh, cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after.

But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?

"Don't touch me!" Trish exclaimed her voice breaking. She began to hit and slap him emotionally and Jeff just stood there taking the abuse. "I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me! How could you do this to me?! I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Trish cried. She stopped hitting him and cried uncontrollably into her own arms. Jeff came closer and held her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Jeff apologized again crying just as hard. They continued to cry and hold each other for what seemed like hours. She loved him so much. But love was also pain, and with that amazing feeling came the pain. She knew after that night she would never be the same.

Months Later

In some people's opinion, Trish's life had spiraled out of control. Since Jeff had left, She had carried on a relationship with Chris Jericho, and screwed him over to be with Christian. She had been scheming with Christian the entire time, and did really "love" Christian either, she was just using him. These days, she didn't love anyone but herself and that's he way she liked it. Looking out for #1. She glanced down at her well-manicured hand as she polished her women's championship belt. She sat in the restaurant with Christian and their "problem solver" Tyson Tomko. She let out a small yawn, she was bored. Time to amuse herself at someone else's expense.

"Excuse me?" Trish called sounding annoyed as the waiter walked by. "What kind of service is this? We've been sitting here for like five minute waiting for the bill." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, 5 minutes too long. Our time is very valuable. The food and the service sucks." Christian chimed in. They had really only been sitting there for about two minutes, and the waiters had been waiting on them hand and foot, and still we being treated like dirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The waiter began to apologize nervously.

"Whoa, excuse me. Do you know who I am? I'm Trish Stratus. 3-time Babe of the Year, WWE swimsuit covergirl, come to think of it I've graced the cover of plenty of magazine skyrocketing the sales, and not to mention 5-time women's champion." Trish stated with an attitude.

"Girlfriend of Christian. Hello?" Christian added with an arrogant smirk as if it should be obvious they were important.

"Well, I've heard of Trish Stratus, but I've never heard of Christian...." The waiter replied

"What? What do you mean you've never heard of Christian?! Have you been living under a rock?" Christian cried.

"I'm sorry..." The waiter began.

"No, I don't think you are sorry." Trish insisted as she stood up. "I think your giving us attitude. Can you believe this?" She complained looking at Christian.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Christian demanded as and Tyson stood up glaring the the waiter.

"No, I wasn't giving attitude, I'm sorry...." The waiter cried desperately in fear.

"Oh, so now your calling me a liar? I don't think you understand how important I am. You should be kissing the ground I walk on! The food and service here sucks. I think you should be fired. Where is your manager?" Trish cried.

"Oh no, please..." The waiter begged.

"I said get me you manager!" Trish yelled angrily. Now everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Trish grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and rubbed it in the waiter's face. "You know what? I think you've become a problem." She exclaimed looking at Tyson. She hit the waiter on the side of the face with her cast and Tyson grabbed him and slammed him through the table. Everyone in the restaurant screamed at the scene. Trish picked up some more food with an evil glare and threw it at an innocent customer who shrieked. Tyson and Christian joined in her laughter as the did the same to two other customers. The manager ran over freaking out.

"What the hell happened?!" The manager yelled.

"Send us the bill." Trish laughed with a cocky smile as they walked out of the restaurant. "We should have went to the restaurant next door." She complained as they walked outside.

"I think we taught them a lesson." Christian boasted with a smug look on his face.

"You stay here, and me and Christian will go get the car." Tyson suggested.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to go get the car." Trish smiled.

"Try not to get yourself into trouble while were gone." Christian added with a smirk.

"Of coarse not, I'm a good girl." Trish grinned as the walked away. She stood there with her arms folded as she heard laughter and talking behind her. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and there he was talking to some girl. She hadn't seen him since he had left, he had changed alot. He looked good. His back was towards her so he hadn't seen her. She had spent all these months trying to forget him and there he was. She crossed her arms and wondered if she should approach him, interrupt and ruin the conversation he seemed to be enjoying so much. She glared at him burning a hole into the back of his head, she still remembered how he had broke her heart. She stomped up to them with a cocky grin.

"JEFF! Long time, no see." Trish exclaimed with a slight glare and a fake smile.

"Hey Trish, you look great." Jeff replied turning his attention towards her with a bit of surprise, and a genuine smile.

"I always look great, or had you forgotten?" Trish smiled grimly. Jeff slightly rolled his eyes with a bit of a sigh. She wasn't the same Trish he had fallen in love with. "So, who's your friend?" She asked glaring at the girl. She looked her up and down. The woman look strangely familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Trish this is Traci Brooks, Traci, this is Trish Stratus." Jeff introduced them. Traci gave Trish a smile, her hand extended as Trish gave her a dirty look. Traci Brooks! That's why she looked so familiar. Traci had wrestled with Gail Kim in the Indy's and now she wrestled for NWA-TNA. As confident as Trish was, and as cocky as she had become, she actually felt awkward in that moment. After everything, how did Jeff still make her feel this way? As soon as she saw him with someone else her heart sunk and she became jealous. Traci withdrew her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Traci offered. "So, this is the famous Trish Stratus you told me about" She smiled. Jeff shook his head awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you later Jeff, and Trish once again, it was nice meeting you." She added quickly feeling the tension.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Jeff replied as Traci walked away. He turned to Trish and looked at her.

"So, you went from classy to trashy? Why am I not surprised?" Trish snickered.

"Trish....." Jeff shook his head in disapproval.

"No, it's a good thing because I've move on too. I don't know how I ever fell for such a loser anyway." Trish replied with a cold glare.

"I guess I deserve that. I don't really believe that's the way you feel though. Your still mad at me, this is you defense mechanism. I think your just trying to hurt me." Jeff answered.

"Oh, you mean the way you hurt me? I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time on you. I finally know what a real man is, and what real love is. I never loved you." Trish sneered with an icy glare.

"That hurts." Jeff admitted a bit sadly with a solemn nod. "But I don't believe you. I think your just still upset and hurt. Trying to get back at me. For what it's worth, I missed you." He replied. Trish's lower lip slightly trembled as her cocky, cold-hearted attitude began to waiver. She had top be strong, she could let him break her walls down, not like he did before. She was tired of love, she was tired of being hurt.

"What's going on here?" Christian exclaimed as he marched up. "Get the hell out of here Hardy. She doesn't want anything to do with you." He snickered.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here!" Trish repeated coldly her attitude coming back full force with Christian by her side. Jeff nodded with a sigh.

"Wow, you've really changed." Jeff replied. "If you change your mind and decide you want to talk I'll be in town for a few days. I'm staying at a hotel a few blocks from here." He added as he walked away.

"Your right, she has changed, she's realized she's too good for a freak like you." Christian called. "Let's go babe." He added referring the Trish. She began to walk away with him a bit sadly but hiding it well. Trying to convince herself she wasn't upset at all. She couldn't believe after all this time he could still effect her that way, and she hated him for it. She wasn't supposed to feel it she wasn't supposed to be the one with their heart broken. She began to regret some of the things she had said as she got into the car with Christian and Tyson. But the one thing she had always wondered since Jeff left the WWE, was why hadn't she been enough to keep him there. That question had plagued her, eating at her for months. Trish sat in the car in deep thought as they drove off.

A/N: PLEASE Read and Review!!

Preview: Will Trish and Jeff talk while they are both in town? What's up with Jeff and Traci Brooks? Will Jeff return to the WWE? How will Christian play a part in any of this? What will happen next? All in the next chapter!

**_Writie :)_**


End file.
